


Dancing on the Blade

by InkedPage



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, They're just being dramatic I guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedPage/pseuds/InkedPage
Summary: He pressed the knife in his hand against Shorter’s neck harder, not hard enough to slit his skin but enough to imply that he could end his life in one prompt movement if he wanted.Hard enough to tell wordlessly that he was to be feared at the moment.





	Dancing on the Blade

“Darling,” Yut-Lung said, tone mocking, eyes twinkling with mischief, a smirk flickering at the corner of his mouth.

He pressed the knife in his hand against Shorter’s neck harder, not hard enough to slit his skin but enough to imply that he could end his life in one prompt movement if he wanted.  
Hard enough to tell wordlessly that he was to be feared at the moment.

Shorter gulped, gaze fixed on Yut-Lung’s face, his shades discarded somewhere on the floor.  
“Are you going to kill me?” He inquired, voice not shaking even though he could feel the blade of the knife being tilted against his skin in a careless way.

Yut-Lung’s smirk grew. He cocked his head and Shorter caught a glimpse of his tattoo but he met Yut-Lung’s gaze again when he heard him speak.

“Do you want me to?” He leaned closer, bringing his mouth close to Shorter’s ear. “I’m your god now. You can beg for what you want and I’ll grant your request,” He whispered.

Shorter suppressed a shiver. He didn’t have to look at Yut-Lung to know that he was wearing a smug expression.

Yut-Lung pressed the edge of the knife to his throat more firmly.

“I won’t beg.”

Shorter had no idea how his voice managed to be steady while, in fact, he was close to panicking, had no idea how they ended up like this- him sitting on a chair with Yut-Lung on his lap- had no idea why he just wouldn’t push the younger boy aside, didn’t know why he was playing along, didn’t know why he was willingly letting himself get more tangled in the spider’s web, didn’t-

“Stop mulling over things too much,” Yut-Lung’s voice interrupted Shorter’s train of thought and snapped him back to reality. “It doesn’t suit you. You look more like a person who would act on impulse.”

Shorter frowned but said nothing.

Yut-Lung sighed, “Aren’t you so vulnerable now? Just look at you: Sitting here motionless, unable to process what’s happening, unsure, confused. You’re exactly an easy target right now.”

In a swift movement, Shorter drew a knife out of his sweatshirt and pressed its blade to Yut-Lung’s neck.

Yut-Lung was quick to hide the surprised expression that crossed his face momentarily but Shorter caught a sight of it anyway.

Now, it was his turn to smirk, “Didn’t expect that, did you?”

“Don’t be too pleased with yourself.” Yut-Lung tutted, his voice laced with amusement, smirk coming back to his face. “Don’t forget I still have a knife pressed to your neck too.”

“I know this. But I’d like to point out if you killed me, I’d kill you too.”

Tilting his head back, Yut-lung laughed, “Why? Too much of a coward to leave this world alone?”

“No but It would be a shame if someone like you outlived someone like me,” Shorter said coldly, holding the handle of his knife more tightly.

“Oh?” Yut-Lung raised an eyebrow mockingly. “You think so highly of yourself.”

Truth be told, Shorter would rather die than admit his heart was racing and that he had difficulties steadying his breathing.

He would rather die than admit Yut-Lung was looking dangerously beautiful like this. Smirking, hair cascading down below his shoulders, eyes dancing with mischievous mirth, looking like a cruel and immortal being.

There was something holy yet devilish about him.

“Aren’t you tired of playing?”

Yut-Lung shook his head, “Not yet. You’re surprisingly fun to play with.”

“I could end this stupid game of yours right now. I could move my knife and cut open your throat and end it.” Shorter threatened, pressing his knife hard enough to Yut-Lung’s neck to leave a superficial cut. “Guess I’m a god now, too, huh?”

“Don’t be stupid. Two gods can’t coexist; It creates havoc,” Yut-Lung replied, not paying attention to his minor wound.

“Maybe that’s why I’d kill you.”

This time, Yut-Lung stayed silent, studying Shorter in a way that unnerved him but he tried not to falter or avert his gaze.

At last, Yut-Lung spoke, “The night is long enough to witness who will survive.” He tossed his knife aside, smirk growing as Shorter looked confused.

It was so easy to read him without his sunglasses, Yut-Lung thought.

“What do you want to do?” Shorter’s grip on his knife tightened but he didn’t press it hard to Yut-Lung’s throat as he shifted.

Yut-Lung put his hands on Shorter’s shoulders, “I’m going to play along,” he answered, leaning in close to him. “But with a weapon I’m familiar with,” he stopped, his lips only a few inches away from Shorter’s. “Darling,” He breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me your opinion before leaving. thank you!!  
> (but don't ask me what it is cause I have no idea either lmao)


End file.
